Life in New Orleans
by Darkest Mystery
Summary: An Old Friend of Klaus' returns bringing visitors with her. She brings people Klaus never imagined he'd see again. But has she come for the good or the bad and what does this mean for New Orleans. With words of a curse that will threaten Klaus' unborn child he needs his old friend's assistance but will he be man enough to ask for it. Starts in 1x09 btw this a Klaroline fanfic ENJOY
1. Old friend

Previously on the vampire diaries Marcel, Rebekah and their counterparts tried to take down Klaus after using one of Klaus's previously compelled friends to lure him into a trap. Before the battle Klaus offered to save one of them if the picked up a coin and swore loyalty. At first no one picked up the coin but after Klaus went into his hybrid mode and slaughtered most of them Marcel picked up the coin to save his family and himself once again becoming Klaus' lackey and swearing loyalty to him for the next eternity.

Present

Klaus tapped his glass bringing everyone's attention to front of the room. He was met with glares and angry glances in his direction. He ignores them saying "Let us begin with our shared guest immortality after a thousand years one might expect life to be less keenly felt for its beauties and its sorrows to be diminished with time but as vampires we feel more deeply than humans can possibly imagine" he signals the human servers with hand to begin to fill their glasses with blood then continues his speech" insatiable need exquisite pain our victories and our defeats" he says looking at Marcel at the word defeat while Marcel continues to look at him with a face that says"Bitch if you don't shut up". But he again ignores it continuing his speech "to my city my home again may the blood never cease to flow" he finishes followed by Marcel saying"And may the party never end". At that moment a caramel skinned girl walked in and the room fell silent as she began to speak "Hello Klaus where have you been?"

"Shawn Dra, love didn't expect to see you for another thousand years" he said with his signature smirk.

"You wouldn't seeing that I almost killed your now deceased brother,my sympathies but it was only fair since you tried to kill mine"

"Oh how is Deucalion(yes from teen wolf what I couldn't think of anything)"he said slightly amused

"At the bottom of the Atlantic for the next century since I don't have the luxury of daggers" she said with a sadistic smile, " Speaking of brothers why didn't you tell me about Kol to think I had to find out from one of my minions it hurts I had to get on a plane, track you down, just so I can kick your ass"

"Your concern for my deceased brother is quite touching love but I'm kind of busy right now so if we could continue this later that would be great"smirk still on his face

To be honest Shawn Dra was kind of pissed like always Klaus was getting on her nerves and asking to be killed. And Klaus knew she may be the only one who could. In fact she almost did kill him the first time they met.

*_flashback*_

_It was The Victorian Age in France the 1800s also known as the age of Ladies and Lordships. It was spring and the Mikealsons were throwing a ball in honor of their sister,Rebekah Mikealsons',birthday. Shawn Dra and her siblings,Deucalion,Laia and Valerie was invited. Everyone in the supernatural world knew who the originals were including Shawn Dra's family but the difference was her family didn't care about the originals or the sadistic Klaus Mikealson in fact Shawn Dra was fairly similar to him she killed both her parents, was very protective over her family, and used fear to control people. But being so alike these two instantly bumped heads so when they met at the ball all hell broke loose. Shawn Dra arrived on the arm of her brother thirty minutes late which she liked to call on time to the Mikealson Manor. She wore a sweet heart cut black lace dress with her hair pinned to the side with white roses causing her hair to cascade down her right shoulder. When they arrived they were introduced by the court jester as the Ladies and Lord of the Rumena Family. The first to see Shawn Dra was the one and only Kol Mikealson he was entranced by her the moment he saw her and he wanted to make her his instantly. But before she could even notice him her brother escorted her over to who she assumed was Rebekah and her brother, Klaus, to wish her Happy Birthday. That's when Klaus pissed her off when she refused to curtsy cause she didn't want to mess up her hair. But it wasn't until he threatened her family then she snapped sending him across the ballroom then using vamp speed to pin him up on the wall by his throat. But then moral Elijah stepped in and she gave it a rest. After that Klaus and Shawn Dra formed a dangerous friendship that lead to a lot of death and chaos. Also Kol found himself entranced and wanting her even more._

_*Flashback over*_

"Klaus do me a favor and shut up I could care less about your damn meeting or gathering or whatever the hell this is" Shawn Dra said clearly pissed off. At this Marcel and the others sat there waiting for Klaus to rip her heart out. But he just stood there with that stupid smirk on his face. And that just made Shawn Dra angry enough to send her over the edge. In split second Klaus was knocked into the brick wall and using vampire speed Shawn Dra grabbed a knife off the table and stabbed Klaus in his eye. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

"Damn Klaus for once I would like to see you and not want to kill and to think I had present for you and everything" she said which made Marcel finally recovered from his "wow" moment and charge at Shawn Dra but she instantly broke his back and sent him flying into the wall opposite of Klaus."Anyone else wanna try to attack the poor defenseless girl".When no one got up she smiled and watched as Klaus got up. "So Nik as I was saying I went to Mystic Falls looking for you and instead found the doppelgängers and the Salvatores. But I didn't let them know who I was instead I searched for where Kol died and found the house burned down from recent probably dramatic events that I don't care about but anyway I found out about the bridge to the other side that use to be Silas's insane ex girlfriend but now is the psycho Bonnie Bennet. So I compelled Bonnie to come with me to doppelgängers now burned house so I could do a spell to bring back your idiot brother and come find you and bring you your present there now I'm done" she said smiling innocently

Honestly Klaus was interested in the story not that he let it show at all. That was until she mentioned that his brother was alive then the astonishment and interest showed very well but he quickly covered it up. He didn't think he would get to see his brother again ever but now he was being told he could write his wrong of letting that insolent doppelgänger and her brother get away with killing his brother.

"Where is he?" Klaus asked with an unreadable mask

"Setting up our home for the time being and making sure your gift is ready" she said smile turning into a smirk

"I insist you stay here"he said a smirk returning to face

"Sorry Klaus but we need our privacy but let's have dinner bring the rest of your siblings and these two" she said pointing to Haley and Marcel "I insist"

"I can be there but I can't guarantee that attendance of my siblings were not on speaking terms at the moment,sweetheart"he said still smirking

"Well get on speaking terms and tell Rebekah my sisters are coming" she said walking away "Oh Klaus",she said stopping and turning around "Love what you've done with the place" and with that she was gone.


	2. Before Dining

Authors note: I do not own vampire diaries or the originals

They all sat there in an uncomfortable silence waiting for the explosion. If Klaus would have known this was coming he would have thought twice about attending this dinner . He looked over at Shawn Dra's smirk and had to stop himself from tearing her heart out this was her fault after all, all because of her god damn present.

**Earlier that day...**

**Klaus made his way up the steps of his previous home. He could think of about million other things he'd rather be doing than this. But he needed to do this in order to reunite his family. He stood looking at the door deciding on what to do. He eventually said fuck it and walked into the house that contained his siblings. He sped around the house finding Elijah first doing what he usually does read."Hello Brother" Klaus said trying to keep the edge out his voice .Elijah put down his book and turned to look at his brother. "Niklaus have you come to grant your brother pardon?" Elijah asked with sincerity."As I told you Elijah you and Rebekah can come back home anytime you like but that's not why I'm here an old friend of ours and her family has come to New Orleans bearing gifts and has invited you and our sister to dinner tonight"he said with a smirk on his face. "And may I ask who this friend of ours is?"**

**Klaus' face literally lit up while answering that question "Shawn Dra" he said and Elijahs' face said it all. A flash of emotion crossed features the most evident one being fear. Klaus resisted the urge to laugh he knew that face. He had seen many times in 1900s when him and Shawn Dra first started to work together. It was a face of fear, fear of the unknown and fear of death.**

**"What's wrong Elijah fearing the worst" Klaus said causing Elijah to recover from shock and return his face to its normal blankness.**

**"What time is this dinner?"Elijah said remaining ever so polite**

**" She said she'll text us the information when I talked with her earlier"Klaus said his smirk wavering a bit."oh and would tell our lovely sister that Shawn Dra's siblings will be there with the exception of Deucalion" he said flashing out of the house.**

**Shawn Dra paced back and forth her livingroom waiting for her siblings. They were suppose to be here over an hour and she was starting to worry and she hated to worry and what was worse Kol was just sitting there with that stupid Mikealson smirk on his face man did she hate that smirk. There was a knock on the door and she stopped pacing walking to the door. She was greeted by a very angry vampire also known as her brother. She sighed and walked back to the living room hearing him as followed her. "Hello Deucalion" she said in an exsaperated tone she really hated seeing her brother look like he wanted to kill her really it just ruined her mood. "Hello that's all you can say you threw me in the Atlantic Ocean and all you can say is hello" he his voice shaking with anger.**

**" Be honest you know you deserved it you burned my favorite dress and then you had the nerve to kill our baby sister's little human friend"**

**" I didn't deserve to be in pain for ten years while you went to free him" he said pointing to Kol. Kol had been watching this entire ordeal with that damn smirk on his face waiting for the perfect moment to make a comment he thought this qualified.**

**" It's not my fault she likes me better I am irresistable" he said watching Deucalion go from angry to plain pissed off in a millisecond.**

**"Who the hell was talking to you, seriously sis he's an asshole" he said turning back to his sister.**

**" I completely agree Deucalion, Kol is an asshole" she said looking at Kol falsifing hurt and rolling her eyes " But so are you sometimes so though I apologize for throwing you in the Atlantic I don't regret it because as you so distinctly put it you're an asshole. So deal with your bullshit unless you want to be trapped in an iceberg next!"she screamed. Her brother clearly got the message flashing out the room"**

**"Hey Shawn Dra" Laia and Valerie said unison**

**Shawn Dra glared at her sisters saying "You have the worst timing"**

**Klaus and Marcel walked into the church filled with humans who apparently ran New Orleans please.**

**"Klaus, Marcel thank you for coming now we are aware of the change of leadership in your community and we thought it was time to make the appropriate introductions." Father Keiran said passing it over to a man in a suit that looked constipated "We want to be sure you understand how things work around here." the constipated man said seriously. Klaus smiled at his suppose authority finding it quite amusing that these mere humans think they can give him orders"Is that so?" Klaus asked amused. The constipated man also known as the mayor nodded and Father Keiran spoke again "What the mayor means is that we just want some assurance that this new development isn't going to endanger our city or it's inhabitants" he said calmly. "look you freaks do your thing and we'll look the other way" the man in the uniform with the smart mouth said pausing. He continued"as long as our pockets stay full,we won't have a problem". **

**Klaus looked at Marcel with a face that said "Are they serious" then back at the so-called human leaders. Father Keiran noticed the look saying "More importantly there are rules no feeding on the locals, don't bring any unwanted attention to the city now history has proven that we can co exsist peacefully. However if you cross the line." he said being interrupted the smart mouth man"You answer to us" he said in his threatening voice. he honestly thought he could threaten Klaus Mikealson killer of and I quote "Men, Women, and puppies" seriously this fool then lost his mind.**

**At this moment laughter filled the church followed by Shawn Dra." I hate when humans feel the need to prove something like seriously he's a fucking original you don't give him orders unless you're asking to die." All eyes were on Shawn Dra as she continued to laugh. "Who is this bitch?" The man in the uniform asked. Shawn Dra's emotions instantly changed. She wasn't a dog and didn't like being called one in fact it infuriated her. In an instant she had him up on the wall by his throat. "stop her " Father Keiran said to Klaus but he just smiled watching the scene. He knew better than anyone that Shawn Dra didn't like that word. That was one of the reasons he almost got killed by her. " Do I look like a dog no do I act like a dog no do I sound like a dog no so therefore I'm not a dog and will not be called one. Now the only reason I'm letting you live is because I try not to kill people in church's but when I let you go you better apologize or you will be my exception understand?". He nodded the best he could under the circumstances and she let him go. He regained his breath and apologized to her instantly. **

**"Now as I was saying in case you didn't know this is my good friend Klaus Mikealson the all powerful original hybrid who can kill you in an instant and you honestly want to give him orders". Klaus smirked he did like being praised "I agree with the beautiful lady now here are my terms you will take whatever scraps I see fit to leave you and you will be grateful if that doesn't suit you I may decide you've out lived your usefulness" he said walking out of the church Shawn Dra and Marcel following him. " You shouldn't have done that the humans know all of our places" Marcel said. " And we're vampires where's the fun if don't have a couple of enemies supernatural or not what's the worst they can do" Shawn Dra said following them in to the vamp bar." Who are you and why are you here" Marcel said narrowing his eyes. "Me? I'm Shawn Dra and not that it's any of your business but I'm here because Klaus' brother and my siblings were irritating me and there's only so much a girl can take" She said downing a shot. "I meant here in New Orleans" He said sounding slightly annoyed. "That's my business not yours" she said. Before he could respond the glass shattered in the bar causing vampires to go up in flames at the exposure to sunlight killing them instanly. Marcel attempted to save one of them but then shots entered the bar shooting Marcel and Klaus in chest and Shawn Dra in the shoulder. Klaus kneeled beside Marcel checking to see if was okay. **

**"Dammit Dammit Dammit this on you" he said pointing to Klaus"see now that your in charge those are your guys laying dead your guys. If you're gonna run this city that better mean something to you otherwise no one worth a damn is going to follow you no one" Shawn Dra watched as Marcel exploded amused happy finally see the real him. That mask of his was killing her."I was beginning to worry about you I don't think I could've taking any more of this deferential nonsense. I mean clearly I underestimated the faction but tell me now that we've arrived at this point, now that they have come into our home, visited this upon our people how would you counsel me to respond?" Klaus asked Marcel. "Let's go kill them all", Marcel responded. "Let's not just kill them but make them suffer" Shawn Dra said smiling earning smiles from the men in front of her.**

**Davina walked into the into the garage sensing the presence of her friend. "I know you're in here Josh" she said walking farther into the garage "I can sense your fear". Just then a raven haired vampire popped his head out from behind a retro car." I heard you were moving in" the vampire said causing Davina's face to light up. "What are you doing in here?" she asked as they hugged. "Uh I'm hiding out you know incognito gotta run for the hills but you know I'm stuck here until it gets dark" he said. Davina sighed and asked "Are you okay". Josh nodded "yeah yeah, no not really I mean I totally led Klaus into a trap that like was the most epic fail of all time so yeah kind of crapping my pants right now figuratively so far"He said and Davina smiled saying "It's okay you can trust Marcel and if Klaus tries to hurt you I'll hurt him". Just then Hayley appeared at the door" I'm sure if you could actually stop Klaus you would've done it already" she said." You're Hayley Klaus' wife" Davina stated before Hayley could respond Shawn Dra walked saying "No that's Hayley Klaus' whore". "Excuse me" Hayley said clearly offended. "You're excused now I suggest you leave before I make you."she said with that Hayley walked away like a good little wolf(in case you guys couldn't tell I really don't like Hayley). She turned her attention back to Davina and Josh. "You must be Davina the all powerful witch" Shawn Dra said. "Yes but who are you " Davina said on the defensive. "My name Shawn Dra and I'm a friend to both of you" she said signalling to Josh." I can help both of you. You to control your magic"she said pointing at Davina"And you to stay alive" she said pointing to Josh.**

**"And why should we trust you?" Davina asked **

**"Because I can kill an Original come to my house tonight for dinner at 8 here's the address and I can tell Klaus you're staying there for the time being so you can do what you please and I can teach you"Shawn Dra said walking away.**

**"What about me?"Josh says and Shawn Dra stops and grabs something from her pocket "Here" she tosses a daylight ring to Josh" But if you decide to stick around it's safe at my house and I have blood bags" she said and in a flash she was gone.**

**The faction leaders were all gathered at the table.**

**"why wasn't I consulted on this"Father Kieran said as he came in the room.**

**"You've been gone for over 8 months Kieran we got used to doing things on her own"The mayor said interrupted by the smart ass in the uniform saying "This Klaus Mikealson I don't care who he is or what the rumors say he needed to be taught a lesson."**

**"You are going to start a war"Father Kieran said**

**"I'd like to see them try oh and Keiran this is the last time you call a meeting next time you want to criticize our leadership send a damn email"The smart ass said**

**"I thought you called this meeting"Father Kieran said obviously scared**

**"The hell we did" The smart ass said**

**"Actually I called it" Klaus said walking towards the faction leaders Marcel and Shawn Dra following him." It appears I made a grave error during our earlier conference. My friend Marcel offered me wise counsel and I failed to heed it.**

**"Well I'm glad to hear you've learned your lesson" the smart ass said**

**"oh I won't be making that mistake again" he said walking towards them"Shawn Dra"**

**"Oh look we're not in church" she said stabbing the smart ass in an artery with a fork causing his instant death. Marcel laughed" Shall we boys" she said**

**"After you"Klaus and Marcel said in usion. The all smiled slaughtering the human faction leaders with the exception of Father Kieran. "So anyone up for dinner" Shawn Dra said as they exited the bar leaving Father Kieran alive. "Sure I would love to see my brother love" They flashed to her house to find everyone with the exception of Kol, Davina, and Josh . They sat at the large dining room table. And Shawn Dra tapped her glass getting everyone's attention, "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here I have surprises or presents I guess you can say the 1st is for the originals". At the word originals Kol walked in "Did you miss me?" he said. The looks on the originals faces said it all especially when Rebekah bursted into tears basically strangling her brother. Klaus was next giving his brother a hug even Elijah hugged his brother filled with joy. They all took their seats Rebekah not letting go of Kol once. "That's not the only gift I have the next one is for Klaus" Upon hearing his name a blond vampire came into the room wearing a stunning purple dress. "Caroline" Klaus said in a voice of disbelief. "You said you'll be my last right?" she said genuinely happy to see him. She had decided to give Klaus a chance after the thing with Silas then Tyler. He had never did anything to her with the exception biting her twice but he did heal her afterwards and plus he was always so sweet and caring towards her. So when this vampire came to Mystic Falls saying she could take her to see Klaus she took the opportunity. **

**Out the corner of her eye Caroline spotted Hayley and her face instantly turned to one of disgust. "What are you doing here", Caroline asked not hiding the venom in her words. "Ask your new boyfriend bitch". At that word Shawn Dra face turned from amused to furious in one millisecond and Klaus, Kol, and Elijah instantly got up pinning Shawn Dra to the wall. "Does she look like a bitch to you you're the bitch and the whore you sleep with anything that walks that's how Klaus knocked you up" Shawn Dra screamed at Hayley still trying to break free so she could kill Hayley. Caroline face was filled with shock, terror, but mostly anger. "Apologize to Caroline before I kill from here and don't think I can't I can kill you without even moving a muscle so apologize and never use that word again in my presence" Shawn Dra yelled. "I'm sorry Caroline" Hayley said but Caroline didn't hear or want to hear her she just sat there in silence staring at the table. Klaus, Kol, and Elijah let Shawn Dra go when she was calm returning to there seats. The room was silent everyone's eyes on Caroline. Until...**

_** Wow sorry it was just getting good review and tell me what you think should happen next.**_


	3. Dinner and anger

Until... Caroline slammed her fists on the table getting up and hurrying out of the room. Klaus sent Shawn Dra a glare before following her. "Well that went well", Shawn Dra said bringing everyone's attention to her. "Shawn Dra "her siblings yelled in unison. "Yes?" She said feigning innocence. "You shouldn't have done that", Valerie said. "Relax Val I have a plan"she said confusing everyone except Kol whose smirk matched her own.

Upstairs in the house...

"Caroline",Klaus said nervously." Seriously Klaus, Haley out of all the damn people in the fucking galaxy you chose to sleep with Haley. The whore who Tyler cheated on me with. That wolf slut." Caroline screamed throwing a lamp at Klaus's head that he barely managed to dodge. "I mean seriously you can do better than her hell a mother fucking rat can do better than her. And to think I came here to give you a chance." Caroline said continuing to yell at Klaus" I'm so stupid no you're just a dick."

Klaus looked at her in pain he hated seeing her like this especially if it was caused by him. He wanted to say something but what could he say she was right. Instead he flashed back downstairs.

Back downstairs...

Klaus flashed downstairs to see the persons' seat he came down to kill empty. Before he could even think you fell to his knees as Shawn Dra gave him an aneurysm. Marcel immediately responded by charging at Shawn Dra but his efforts were immediately diminished when Kol snapped his neck. "Really Klaus? After all I've done for you what's wrong don't like your present"she says sweetly. " Shawn Dra", Elijah said sipping his blood laced wine. She looked at what people call Elijah's "don't make me get up face"and then stopped giving Klaus an aneurysm. He immediately return to his feet glaring at Shawn Dra who walked over and sat on Kol's lap kissing him." Bloody hell Shawn Dra what the hell was that for?" She returned her attention to Klaus looking at him dully. " Well Klaus you flashed down here wearing your I'm going to kill you face so I did what any person would do knock some sense in your head by giving you an aneurysm" she said smiling. Klaus' face was red with rage " of course I want to kill you you brought Caroline here knowing about Hayley then told her about it". "Relax princess I have a plan", Shawn Dra said smirking at his reaction to the word princess." What the hell did you just call me" Klaus said feigning off rage. At that moment Caroline who had been listening to the entire conversation flashed downstairs." She called you princess though I would have preferred liar, dick, asshole, man whore,mutt, and stupid fucking hybrid" she said backing him up against the wall." Nice Caroline you're awesome when you're pissed off" Shawn Dra said from behind her. Caroline glared at her walking to sit beside Deucalion. He grabbed her hand and gave her small smile. They recently had become close and tended to confide in each other as friends. Klaus glared at Deucalion and wanted nothing more than to rip his head off for touching "his" Caroline but thought better of it seeing as it would enrage Caroline more than she already was. Instead he glared at Shawn Dra."Why is everyone glaring at me?" Before anyone can answer a little witch came in." Hey Davina I see you have made your decision"Shawn Dra say getting off Kol's lap much to his displeasure and walking over to Davina. At that moment Marcel woke up and quickly got to his feet. He glared at Shawn Dra until he noticed Davina. "What are you doing here" he asked in a confused tone. "I live here now didn't Shawn Dra tell you she's going to teach me how to control my magic" Davina said. "What can a vampire teach a witch about magic"he said instantly upset. "If you hadn't noticed I'm not just a vampire", Shawn Dra said smirking like everyone else excluding Hayley, Marcel, Caroline, and Davina." Then what the hell are you" he asked. "I'm a hybrid a witch-vampire hybrid to be exact the only one in existence"she said smirk never leaving her face." That's impossible" Davina sat with her mouth gaping open." Actually is quite possible if you know what you're doing but luckily my mom didn't know what she was doing if she did I doubt I would be here right now"Shawn Dra said earning laughs from her siblings." What do you mean?" Caroline asked curiously." What I mean is I was an "accident" you see my mom was a witch who hooked up with a vampire who just happened to be Silas you know before he was incased in a tomb. So then my mom was pregnant but she though it was by her human companion their" she said pointing to her siblings"father but it was clear that I wasn't during my birth. You see when I was born I had suck all the blood out of my mother then come out of her womb. She should have died but my aunt whose was big on expression magic at the time saved her. Until later when Valerie and I killed her" She said finishing off with a smile. Around the room there was a mixture of confused and terrified looks. The only ones who looked calm was her siblings who were smiling. The originals knew what she was but didn't know how she became it which was odd seeing as the original family was naturally curious especially about things or people that could kill them but they had never expected this. Klaus was the first to speak. " So your father is Silas?" He asked still terrified remembering the White Oak stake in his back. "Umm I prefer the term sperm donor"she said with a smirk." So you're telling me that the all powerful doppelgänger who made my life, your boyfriend's life, and all my friends lives a living hell is your father"Caroline said with slight anger in her voice. "Sperm donor and he made my life a living hell too. He tried to kill me numerous times and failed obviously but he's one of the few who could. And he really wants me dead since I helped Qetsiyah incase him in the tomb." she said. "But Silas is dead", Caroline said. "Now he is"Shawn Dra said her voice low and dark. Kol looked at Shawn Dra seeing the pained expression on her face and walked over to her holding her causing her to smile up at him. Kol turned his attention to the powerful witch he's heard so much about. "So you must be Davina", Kol said. "Yes and you are?". "He's Kol the Asshole", Shawn Dra said smiling and kissing his cheek. "So Klaus and Marcel, Davina will be staying here and she will be able to do what she wants when she wants to. And you will have no say in it if you hae objections please keep them to damn self"she said." You think you can give me orders?"Klaus asked amused."No I think you have many you have many enemies and you don't need to add me to list so just relax and listen to me like I said I have a plan". "What the hell is this plan you keep talking about" Klaus asked. "You'll see trust me you'll see"

**Thanks for reading no Shawn Dra in the next Chapter it is strictly Klaroline and Hayley with a special guest. But anyway review. btw I don't own vampire diaries or the originals**


	4. Bite Me

**Okay I know this is like super late but I had the longest writers block ever. Anyway as promised here's a chapter all about Klaroline**.

"You'll see trust me you'll see". "When and what the hell will we see Shawn Dra give us some damn answers"Klaus said pinning Shawn dra up againist the wall by her throat. Shawn Dra swiftly switches their positions and says "I said you'll see Nikky and your starting to piss me off". Klaus changes their position and suddenly bites Shawn Dra causing Kol to flash over and stab Klaus in the middle of his back with a chair leg making Klaus fall to the ground. "Did you bite me?",Shawn Dra yelled her eyes changing from dark brown to blood red in a millisecond as she tried to charge at Klaus but Elijah, Laia,and Kol was holding her back. "He bit me he bit me I'm going to kill him!" She yelled but she couldn't kill him even if she broke free she could feel the venom making her weaker by the minute. She quickly sped upstairs Kol right behind her.

Klaus was still on the ground struggling to get the stake out of his back while everyone was staring at him. Until finally Caroline got up and snatched the stake out of Klaus' back causing him scream in pain and his eyes to change from teal blue to bright yellow. "Oh are you going to bite me now Klaus?" Caroline said rolling her eyes and walking back to her seat. Klaus recovered and his eyes changed back to normal and he instantly found Caroline staring at her. "Can we talk?" he said in a sincere,caring voice. She walked out the room into the kitchen with Klaus close behind her making sure the door was closed so no one could hear them.

"What do you want Klaus?"

"I want to know why, why now you've had all these opportunities to tell me how you feel to look past all the terrible things I've done why now?"

To say that question suprised her would be an understatement and to be honest she didn't know the answer."I don't know honestly I guess I just felt that you deserved a chance. We've all done bad things some worse than others but al 've never really hurt me except for that time you had Tyler bite me and even then you healed me. You're the only person who actually cared what I thought and didn't just notice Elena but me. I use to push my feelings aside so I wouldn't be shunned by my friends but then I realized that if they were really my friends they would accept how I felt how I feel.",she stared at Klaus looking for any kind of sign to what he was thinking but his face was just a mask void of any emotion.

"Do you still feel that way knowing the truth?"he asked worry filling his eyes.

"Yes" she said closing the gap between them just as they were about to kiss Kol stormed in the kitchen ."Give me your blood!"he yelled feigning anger. "No she deserves to suffer after all the hell she put me through"Klaus said causing Kol to get even more pissed and grab Caroline and aim a wooden stake at her heart "Heal Shawn Dra or I'll kill Caroline". Klaus' eyes instantly changes to bright yellow as he prepared to rip apart his brother but before he gets the chance Rebekah snaps Kol's neck."Shawn Dra is going to kill you later Nik I suggest you don't do anything to make her more pissed than she already is get Caroline out of here before he" she signals at Kol "Wakes up". With that Klaus grabs Caroline and flashes to his house.

"You do realize you just pissed off a psychotic witch-vampire hybrid who can kill you right?" Caroline asked while looking around his room.

" I do but Shawn Dra's mind works like mine she believes that if she kills someone they don't really suffer so instead she inacts a fear in them that causes them to go mad"

"Is that so but you're not afraid of her"

"No,love I'm not and that's why she hasn't killed me because she wants to see that fear in my eyes first"

"oh so do you love Hayley?" Caroline asked casually still looking around his room. " No but I suspect my brother does". Caroline nodded looking at a painting of a dark wood similar to the woods In Mystic Falls. But this painting was more dramatic more serene than the Mystic Falls woods. " You know I painted this in the mid 1800s it reminded me of my home of happier times" he said walking up beside her and getting trapped in the daze of memory. Caroline could see from his expression that all those memories weren't so happy and brought her hand up to caress his cheek and brought him out of his daze. He stared down at her eyes and before they knew it their lips met. The kiss quickly turned from soft and careful to rough and lust filled. Klaus uses his vamp speed to knock Caroline's back againist the wall never breaking contact as she begins hungrily ripping the clothes off his body and him doing the same.

Meanwhile at Shawn Dra's House

Rebekah sat in the arm-chair patiently waiting for her brother to wake up. "Ya know he's gonna be pissed when he wakes up". "Yea but I also know that Shawn Dra's hallucinations are about to start and knowing my brother he won't leave her side" she said not looking at Deucalion. "Yea I think you're right he loves her he won't leave her again not ever". " Speaking of love what's the deal with you and Caroline?" she said finally looking at him."Nothing we're just friends what about you and that Marcel guy?" Before she could answer a very pissed Kol woke up. "Where's Klaus, Rebekah!"he growled. "How should I know and I'd be more worried about your girlfriend seeing as her hallucinations have started".

Without another word Kol flashed upstairs to his and Shawn Dra's room to see Shawn Dra in the corner cowering.

"Shawn Dra" he said approaching her. She didn't look up just kept her head buried in her knees."Shawn Dra look at me" he said softly. "I don't think that's gonna work" Kol's head immediately jerked his head towards the doorway and his face turned terrified upon seeing...

**Who do you think Kol sees I'll give you a hint it isn't the tooth fairy. Review !**

**Ps:Next chapter will be up within the next three days**


	5. hallucinations

First I want to thank all the favorites and followers and the reviewers of this story so thank you: Followers-Damon Salvatore is awesome Ellavm18 .Lakeya Lu Mach Mah Luka NateBuzzLover.5 SweetJay21 TerryAlfa XxCece 78 rosek28 XxMaraudersX gothicpoet0615 SweetJay21 BabyGirl24680 AssassinsVow2012 Favoritors(made up a word for yall)- Jerseygirl795 Lu Mach More Black Queenofapples XxCece gothicpoet0615 Reviewers- Guest and ashmuske YOU'RE AWESOME!

_"Shawn Dra" he said approaching her. She didn't look up just kept her head buried in her knees."Shawn Dra look at me" he said softly. "I don't think that's gonna work" Kol's head immediately jerked towards the doorway and his face turned terrified upon seeing..._

"Silas"

**In Shawn Dra's head **

**Sometime in the year 1154:The abuse**

**"Why are you such an insolent girl"My mom said before smacking me across the face causing my face to burn and me to cry."Shut up or I'll really give you something to cry about". I knew what that meant a real beating until I eventually bled that's when she'll be satisfied when she sees the blood when she sees my fear but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop. I waited for the next the blow hoping this one would knock me out but it sadly didn't it was just a kick to the ribs hard enough that I could hear the bones shattering over my own cries of pain.I was only six but I'd suffered this abuse since I could walk it seemed like the pain was never ending but I would eventually heal and that was the worst part because that just made her hurt me more she hated me and was sure to let it show. She threw the next punch and kick finally producing blood and causing her to leave me there in the dirt. My brother and sisters ran to my side and helped to bring me in the hut. **

**The middle of June 1164:The bitch I mean witch is dead**

**The plague has over taken my family all my siblings are dying. "Give them your blood Shawn Dra!"my mom yelled at me. "No I won't you'll just hurt them like you hurt me" ****I said."I would never hurt my children they're not abominations like you and they're going to die because of you"she spitted at me. That made me feel even more weak, weak enough to actually believe her. I bit my wrist feeding each of my siblings my blood and they slowly began to heal but like everything else my mother told me her not hurting them was a lie. She trapped me outside their room to watch as she killed them driving a dagger in each of their hearts.I screamed tears running down my face as my mother killed my sister then my brother then my other sister. "How could you kill them!"I yelled at my mother. "Because I want a better life for my children and the only way I know they'll be safe is if they can't die but don't worry they'll die eventually even if I have to kill them and you myself you bitch". At that word I felt my features change I had been called that word before I even knew what it meant and I hated it more than the person that said it. I felt my eyes changed and I started chanting I didn't even think I knew what I was saying but they felt right I chanted"liberavit me ab hoc carmen liberavit me ab hoc carmen liberavit me ab hoc carmen"I said breaking my mother's spell and freeing myself. I sped to her seeing the fear in her eyes at this moment my sister Valerie woke up and flashed next to me. "Valerie don't let her hurt me"my mother pleaded."But mother I'm hungry and look now that I'm dead you're food" Valerie said in a sweet voice as she showed her newly acquired vampire features and started fed on our mother killing her almost instantly. I joined in reveling in every second of it loving the feeling of sucking the life out of her. Sadly her blood was as spiteful and hateful as she was and not at all satisfying I would say animal blood was better."You killed her"Deucalion and Laia said in unison causing me to look at them I expected to see them looking horrified but instead they looked astonished happy even."Yea" me and Valerie responded.**

**April 1165:my father**

**It was one year after we killed my mother and we were living in England in our newly acquired castle. We were deemed the ladies and lord of the Rumena clan. It was Valerie's birthday and me and Laia were throwing her a surprise party. "Laia can you make sure everything's ready for the ball tonight?". "Sure Shawn Shawn"she responded playfully. "I have told you time after time sister not to call me that"."Yes dear sister why must you tease her highness" Deucalion said smirking."I'm not asking to be treated like royalty it's not my birthday after all it's our sister's I'm just saying that I would be in a better mood if you didn't call me that"I said slightly annoyed."Speaking of Valerie where is she"Laia asked."I think she's in the garden"Deucalion responded. I flashed to the garden to find Valerie reading. "What are you reading Val?" I asked as I approached. "The Love Letters of Abelard and Heloise"She responded continuing to read."Well come inside and get dressed"I said flashing towards the house. I stopped dead (pun intended) in my tracks feeling an unfamiliar presence. I look around seeing a movement in the forest and ran towards it. I look around the forest only seeing a few bunnies."Really Shawn Dra you're scared of a bunny"I said to myself and flashed back to the house to get ready.**

**4 hours later.**

**The grand hall was filled with dukes, duchess, ladies, lords and even royalty. But out of all the people in the room one stood out. I got a familiar yet unusual aura from him as he crossed the room our eyes met and I felt an invasion in my head like someone trying to pry through my brain. I immediately tried to force him out. But his powers were stronger than mine and he kept forcing his way into my head. I dropped down to my knees feeling the immense pain of invasion of my thoughts. Deucalion hurried next to me"What's wrong"he said I struggled to speak and barely managed to say him and point towards the man. He flashed over towards the man but as soon as he got there the man disappeared.I slowly rose from the ground looking around for the man but found no one.**

**The night went on peacefully up until midnight (sorry had a cinderella moment).As soon as the clock stroke twelve, all hell broke loose the man from before walked into the room and things started to fly in all directions. He started to flash around killing people on the spot. All I did was watch up until he had Valerie up against the wall I hurried and flashed over there chanting "mali in infernum suscipit asinus".He went flying across the room making the humans panic even more but my siblings went over to them compelling them forget what they'd seen and leave. I felt my eyes change from dark brown to blood red. The man started to laugh and that made me even more pissed than I already was. I quickly pinned him up against the wall.**

**"Who are you"I said quickly losing my patience."Don't you recognize your own father".I let go of him in shock as my eyes turned back to their original color I was pretty sure my siblings had the same look of shock on their faces."My...f..father"I stuttered shock taking my ability to speak clearly."Yes,your father the provider of sperm that fertilized your mother's eggs",he said with a smirk. Now I see where I get my crude humor from."Um why are you here?"Deucalion asked."To kill my daughter can't have her causing trouble for me now can I"As soon as he said that fangs came out and faces changed to that of beasts. But before anyone could start ripping off heads a caramel skinned women with long brown hair wearing what I think was a wedding dress busted into the room "Silas!"she spat out the word like it was something rotten."Qestiyah why are you here?!"He shouted in clear rage and hatred."It's our wedding day sweetheart time for us to prove our undying love",She with a sort of psychotic smile."Get this in your psychotic little head I don't love you I have never loved you and trust me I never will I hate you with a passion you killed my true love and made it so I can't see her in the afterlife I do and I will always hate you because not only are you insane but you're delusional no one will ever love you, you will be forever alone and my wish for when finally die and take your crazy ass to hell is that you remember that feeling when you were waiting at the alter for me and I never came how it felt when you realized that I never loved or wanted you that you were a fool and that you were pathetic"he said smiling at her reaction. I mean I know I'm a cruel and terrible being but honestly that's harsh even for me.I watched as the woman known as Qestiyah (what a name) went from seemingly happy to pissed off in a millisecond. I would be too if I was her. Silas or my father went flying across the room leaving a giant hole in the wall shit now I have to get that fixed plus get new furniture. I watched as Qestiyah and Silas argued and fought each other while me and my siblings drank our blood laced wine. It was a grudge match and Silas was winning it's a shame to cause I would be lying if I said the idea of seeing him dead didn't make me happy. **

**I had known this man for only a few hours and I already hated him with a passion I almost hated him as much as I hated my mom and that's saying something. I continued to watch the fight starting to get bored. I summoned a broken chair leg to come to my hand and using all my strength lunged it at Silas it landed just a few inches from his heart and he growled in either agony or anger not sure which and frankly I didn't care. He ripped the piece of wood out of his chest and started to walk slowly towards me clearly forgetting about Qestiyah who started to chant some type of spell that knocked Silas out cold. "Grab him" she said turning around and walking out the room. I had it in my mind to kill her for thinking I was her henchman but went against my better judgement and didn't. Instead I told Deucalion and Laia to grab him and followed her. **

**2 hours later**

**We arrived at some cave in the middle of no where."Lay him on that stone" We did as she said and she began a chant and I watched as Silas began to desiccate. When she was complete she placed a vial filled with a red substance in his hands. "What is that?"I asked. "It's a cure and while we're asking questions how do you know him?"she said looking at Silas. I flashed over to her snapping her neck in one quick motion."That's for me to know let's get out of here" I said to my siblings.**

I woke up in a daze and with a pounding headache to see Kol by my side. "Are you okay, love?",He said with worry filled eyes."Yes though I really want to kill your brother"I said with a small smile. He smirked "I agree with you on that but right now I just want to ravish the person I love",He said attacking my mouth I threw him on the bed quickly following him. I tore off his torso as he ripped off mine and started back passionately kissing him while he ripped off my bra. He broke the kiss and started to attack my neck. I fumbled with his jeans until I got frustrated and just ripped them off. He laughed "I actually liked those jeans, Sweetheart", He said. I smiled "and I liked that shirt from yesterday now were even". He laughed looking absolutely sexy which just made me want him more but when I tried to remove his underwear he hit my hand away. "I thought you said you didn't just want me for my body"."I did? well that was a mistake"I said smiling at him if he wants to play games then I 'll play games. "Well my body is off-limits tonight"he said getting under the covers. "Goodnight guess I'll just go call my ex have him come over and do what you won't" I said walking towards the door he flashed in front of the door."I tho-"I started but was cut off by him kissing me aggressively. I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. He flashed us to the bed our lips never parting. And made love to me like never before.

_The End_

_I know a little explicit but I was bored REVIEW!_


	6. Lover's Quarrel

**Okay so I didn't like chapter 6 so I re did it tell me if you like this one better I should have the next chapter up before the end of this week if I don't feel free to yell at me as much as you want until I put it up.**

I woke up to see Kol laying next to me. He looked so cute to me so angelic so innocent but we all know that's not true."You're staring love",he said with eyes still closed."I wasn't" I said smiling and playing with his hair. "Then what do you call looking at someone constantly without blinking"he said finally opening his eyes."Plotting"I giggled. "I love you" he said laughing along. "Enough to make me breakfast?"I asked. "Only if you kiss the cook" I shook my head and leaned in to kiss his lips but at the last moment kissed his cheek."No fair" Kol said pouting. "Life isn't fair now go make me breakfast". "But ah love you forget I'm dead" he said getting up about to leave out the door. "Kol wait!",I said slightly louder than need be."What you miss me already",he said with his signature arrogant smirk. "Of course I do but sweetie that" I said pointing towards his bare bottom area "is mine and I don't want anyone else seeing it." I said sounding possessive. "But if I have to put on clothes so do you" he flashing over and picking me up. "Kol put me down!", I squealed kicking and hitting him spastically."Now why would I want to do that" he said expertly dodging my kicks and hits. "Because if you don't I'll set you on fire again"I said still squealing. "I love it when you talk dirty to but fine and I'll go make breakfast",he said looking defeated."Or we can have breakfast later and do something better" I said with a suggestive smirk. "What do you have in mind" he said his smirk matching mine. "You'll see"

**At Klaus' house **

Caroline woke to see Klaus gone and a note in his place that said he'd be back in an hour. Caroline groaned rolling out of bed. "I can't believe I slept with Klaus seriously how can anger turn to lust in less than 5 minutes I need a wake up call",she said grabbing her phone and texting Deucalion.

Caroline 10:15am

R u busy?

Caroline stared at her phone anxiously awaiting Deucalion's reply which didn't come until several minutes later.

Deucalion 10:18am

No, what's wrong?

Caroline tried to figure out what to say. She wouldn't exactly describe sleeping with Klaus as wrong just reckless definitely stupid but not wrong she quickly texted him to meet her at Shawn Dra's house in ten minutes and got up to quickly get dress.

It took Caroline several moment to get ready it would've been quicker if she could find her underwear but they'd disappeared to the ceiling fan sometime last night. She finally made her way downstairs and almost got out the door until a voice stopped her. "Doing the walk of shame I've been there",Hayley said. "Let's get this straight were slut I don't care what you've done or who you've done it with which I figure is a lot of people frankly if my morals were gone and I lost my humanity you would've been dead after you crawled into bed with Tyler but lucky for you I cherish my humanity and I don't think I will be able to hold on to it if I killed the child your carrying. Now if you excuse I have to go talk to someone you haven't slept with.",Caroline said flashing out the door towards Shawn Dra's house.

She arrived at Shawn Dra's house within a few minutes knocking on the door to see Kol in nothing but boxers and covered in flour and chocolate. "Caroline love what brings you here so early in the morning?"Kol said with his signature smirk. "Kol it's like 11o'clock". "Whatever what do you want?"Kol asked getting Caroline could respond she heard Shawn Dra's voice."Kol I can feel your growing irritation what's wrong I thought you were cooking...oh hey Caroline". Caroline looked so shocked to hear that Kol had cooked that she was at a loss for words luckily Shawn Dra spoke before Caroline could make a complete fool of herself. "Deucalion's in the living room now come on Kol let's go finish cooking",Shawn Dra said practically squealing and pulling Kol along with her. Caroline walked in the living room to see Deucalion laying on the couch with head phones her head she walked over and sat on his legs causing him to snap up. His face softened when he saw Caroline's face smiling at him and took off his head phones. "You're late Caroline which is rare for you",he said smiling. "Sorry Deucalion I unfortunately ran into Hayley"the smile immediately dropped from his face and a look of concern replaced it."Are you okay Care?"he felt tears well up in her eyes she was so confused she hated herself for sleeping with Klaus especially after finding out about that were slut Hayley. "No" she said as the tears began to wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "I'm so confused"she said crying into his chest. Deucalion continued to stroke her hair in comfort letting her get out the tears."I know Caroline but just because Klaus made a mistake and a seriously dark past and is total asshole and..."."Deucalion what's your point?"Caroline said wiping the tears away."Caroline you see the good people when they can't even see the good in themselves even if they make mistakes you still put your hope in them take me for example I'm a terrible person I've done terrible things yet you've been able to look past that. Can't you do the same for the original asshole Klaus?"he said looking in her eyes."I guess you're right"she said leaning over to give him a hug. "Get your hands off **my** Caroline"Klaus yelled causing Shawn Dra and Kol to flash into the living room. "Excuse me?"Caroline said "I don't remember when you bought me at the store I don't belong to anyone Klaus especially not you ."she said storming off but pausing at the door "Are you coming Deucalion?"she asked causing Deucalion to follow her.

**After Caroline and Deucalion Shawn Dra's POV**

The room fell silent."Am I yours Kol?"I asked expectantly if he answered this wrong he was looking at the cold shoulder and not to mention getting burned literally. "You're your own person but no one can touch you or have you or think about you but me"he said smirking."Shut up!"Klaus boomed so loud the house practically shook. "It's not our fault your an idiot brother anyway what brings you here other than to ruin your relationship before it's even begun"Kol said still smirking."I came to talk to Shawn Dra but judging by the smell and your appearance your not in a chatting mood"Klaus said walking towards the door."Caroline is at the bar in case you were wondering"I said and with that he left leaving Kol and I alone in the estate.

"Well that was interesting seems like it's time to activate the plan"I said to Kol. "You're so sexy when you're plotting"."Shut up Kol I can't do anything with you talking like that anyway I need Hayley's blood think you can get it for me"."Of course I can it's insulting that you have to ask"Kol said falsifying hurt."Just get it and be careful I wouldn't want to have to resurrect you again." "I'll be careful I promise" he said flashing upstairs to get ready. "New Orleans prepare to crumble" I said to myself smiling this is going to be fun.

**Comments questions concerns let me know what you think by reviewing**


	7. Broken

**Kol's POV**

I walked into my brother's house in search of his "baby mama". I found her chatting it up with Elijah. I studied his features seeing the softness in it."Oh great the ever so gullible Elijah Mikealson has fallen in love with yet another vindictive bitch" I thought to myself. I watched as they leaned in to kiss and thought it was the perfect time to interrupt."Hello brother, the ever so lovely Hayley not interrupting anything am I",I asked smirking."Of course not brother", Elijah said with an edge in his voice. "Elijah if you would excuse us I would like to have a word with Hayley"."Why",said Elijah instantly going on the defensive and taking a protective stance in front of Hayley."Isn't that ever so noble trying to protect the woman impregnated by our brother but I wonder do you have a personal vendetta?".Elijah's stance didn't falter "Fine 'Lijah I came to apologize to her for my girlfriend's actions",I said sincerely."Yeah right Kol I have known you for thousands of years and I know Shawn Dra also. You would never come here with pure intentions especially one's dealing with someone who Shawn Dra has taking a disliking to. Shawn Dra would kill you for it or worse". "Brother believe me death has changed me. The only intentions I have now are pure but if you have such disdain for me then I have no choice but to respect your wishes and leave",I said. He was going to respond but a falling Hayley interrupted him he quickly caught her in his embrace and I ran to his side."She's bleeding"I said ripping my shirt(I really loved that shirt) and wrapping it around her bleeding arm. "It looks like she cut it when she fell call Niklaus"Elijah said worry heavy in his voice. I did as he said tucking the blood soaked cloth in my back pocket.

**Meanwhile at the bar**

"I can't believe that self centered dick face tried to claim me and threatened you after all you tried to do for him. He didn't even look guilty about just came in there ranting and raving trying claim me like some prize am I a prize Deucalion?"Caroline asked obviously pissed off not even giving Deucalion a chance to answer."No I'm not I am not something to be won. So we had sex whoop de doo no big deal not to some original hybrids no when you have sex with them they apparently own you. I thought coming to New Orleans was supposed to be good you know I'd have my fairytale moment. I didn't think the beast would knock up the witch and still claim the princess and try and control the princess by threatening her princely friend" she said out of breath. "I'm the princely friend right?"Deucalion asked amused.  
>"Of course and it's not funny"."Your right it's not" he said still laughing."Then stop laughing"she said pouting he stopped laughing but still had a smile plastered on his face."Please can we just do something that doesn't involve stupid hybrids",she asked in exasperated tone."I have the perfect idea come on"Deucalion said downing his drink and pulling Caroline out the bar just in time to run into none other than Klaus Mikealson.<p>

"Caroline",he said she didn't respond just continued to follow felt rage bubble up inside him he hated seeing Caroline with anyone but him. He stormed in the bar demanding a drink and was immediately obliged when a skinny red head brought him over a bottle of bourbon. 3 bottles and a blonde's blood later his phone rang with Elijah's name popping up on the screen."Elijah brother how can I be of service"he asked ever so politely."No it's your sexier more handsome brother your girlfriend just fainted and cut her arm not Caroline the other one"Kol said trying his best to sound genuinely concerned. Klaus immediately flashed out the bar to his home."What happened" he asked yelling at the witch Elijah called."Nothing she's perfectly fine"."How's fainting perfectly fine?"He yelled getting angry all over again."She just put the baby under too much stress all she needs is some rest and some quiet so I suggest you keep your voice low she should be better before the end of the day" the witch said standing strong and tall."She better be"Klaus said storming out.

Kol the quietly made his way out the house and back home finding Shawn Dra teaching Davina how to channel her magic using candles."I know how to light a candle using magic I can do that with out even thinking", Davina whined."Yes but do you know how to change the flame. Magic isn't just about lighting a candle it's about substance. With a simple spell you can turn a flame into anything you need at that moment and transforming it back"."So it's great if I lose my keys"Davina mumbled rolling her eyes."Megvaltoztatni atalakitjak letre python" Shawn Dra chanted causing a deadly python to replace the flame. Davina quickly got up putting distance between her and the snake. "Forditsa vissza eredeti allapotaba"Shawn Dra said changing the snake back to fire."See that was better than some car keys if I do say so myself"." That was insane that snake could've killed us"."Relax you can control whatever you summon it wouldn't do anything you didn't say do practice the spell and by tomorrow I want you to be able to turn a flame into a baby dragon now go hang out with Josh he's downstairs in the kitchen" Davina smiled quickly leaving the room.

**Shawn Dra's POV**

"Did you get her blood?",I asked Kol who was standing in the doorway and made his way over to me."Yes",he said rubbing my shoulders and kissing my neck."That feels so good I love you so much"I said relaxing against him."Why don't I go run us a nice hot bubble bath" he said and I swear I heard the choir sing.I nodded against him "I'll go get us some wine and candles it could be like that time in Italy" I said flashing to the wine cellar then to the kitchen for two wine glasses and back upstairs to the bathroom that contained my one and only love.

**Somewhere in the French quarter **

"Come on Caroline jump",Deucalion said waiting for Caroline to jump down through the waterfall to the pond below."I can't what if I hit a rock I could die"she said frantically."Care you're already dead"."Yeah, but I didn't like dying the first time I don't want to do it again"."I bet Hayley would jump"Deucalion said causing Caroline to get upset enough to jump. She screamed the whole way down bracing herself for the impact. When she finally hit the water engulfed her in its embrace. She rose above water instantly searching for Deucalion but didn't find she felt a presence behind her and turned just to get neck broken by….…

You guys know I love cliffhangers REVIEW! HAPPY Berlated THANKSGIVING


	8. Kidnapped

Marcel

Deucalion's POV

I woke up with a painful sensation all over my body I looked down to find 3 stakes placed in my shoulder, my leg and two inches away from my heart. I tried to lift my hands to remove them and winced when I realized they were restrained with vervain covered rope.

"Caroline!" I yelled looking around the forest she was nowhere in sight and panic instantly bubbled up within me.

Using all my strength I broke the rope and removed the stakes.

The person who vamp napped Caroline clearly wanted someone to tell what they did or was just too stupid to drain me of blood.

Either way they were in for hell of a surprise because by taking Caroline they might've just pissed off two of the most powerful hybrids known to man and supernatural creatures. With that I flashed to Shawn Dra's house and up to her room to find her and Kol in a compromising position. And let me just say there are some things you just can't unsee.

Shawn Dra's POV

Kol was biting into my neck and groping my naked body when Deucalion busted into my room bloodied and tattered.

"What the hell Deucalion!?"

My brother's eyes avoided me and Kol as he looked anywhere else in the room and he said,'Caroline was vamp napped we have to find her now'.

"Fine, Fine now get out!"He left without a moment of hesitation

Kol who had remained silent throughout this whole encounter looked at me with blood stained lips and sad eyes and said "Do we have to, love"

"'Fraid so we need her if we are going to be able to complete the plan"

"Fine" he said with a sigh getting up and putting some clothes on.I watched him with lust filled eyes wondering why Caroline had to be kidnapped when me and Kol were about re-endulge in fulfilling are lustful desires.

"Keep staring at me like that love and we'll never leave this room not that that's a bad thing",Kol said wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Though the thought is more than a little intriguing we really have to save Caroline which means no time for a marathon of sex sadly " I said flashing to put clothes on and making my way downstairs to the room that contained my panicking brother.

"Deucalion what happened?" I said causing him to look up at me

"We went to the waterfall and I was trying to get Caroline to jump when everything went black and I woke up with restrained hands and a stake filled body then I came here "

"So you're telling me that someone managed to sneak up on you and break your neck without you suspecting it. You're a 871 year old vampire granted that you weren't turned until you were 20 but still even a baby vamp can manage to sense someone coming up behind them. You were suppose to be protecting Caroline I thought you could handle a simple task like that but I guess I was don't worry I won't make that mistake twice. Now go find Klaus and tell him how you've managed to let Caroline get vamp napped and I suggest you avoid both of us for a few days or you might find yourself in the middle of Antarctica frozen in an iceberg now go! " I yelled shaking with flashed out the door as quickly as he came.

"Valerie, Laia", I called. They immediately came into the living room.

"Val I need you to follow Marcel I wanna where he goes what he does and who he does it with got it"

"Got it" she said flashing out of the house.

"Laia I need you to distract Elijah keep him away from Hayley I want her alone and vulnerable "

"Okay" she said as she walked out the door

I sighed I was getting tired of this. I felt Kol's arms wrap around my waist and pull me to him.

"You okay?"he said resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine but now I have to find Davina and you have to find Josh" I said placing a light kiss on his cheek.

At Klaus House Klaus POV

I looked down at my blank canvas as I let my restrained emotions come to surface. I felt them one by one the pain the hurt the betrayal and lastly the anger. I let myself feel them and started to paint in a blurred frenzy. Those were when my most glorious paintings where made when I let my emotions out. I continued to paint for several more moments until a knock sounded at the door. "Shawn Dra's brother is here and he wants to see you" a voice said. I moved to open the door to see Hayley standing there. I moved past her and made my way out down to where Deucalion was.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" I said with my signature smirk.

"Caroline's been vamp napped" he said. I felt rage bubble up within me as I lunged forward grabbing his throat and pinning him to the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?"I said through gritted teeth.

"He….to…ok" he tried to choke out.I let him go watching as he crumbled to the ground and kicked him in the rib cage satisfied when I heard the bones crack and flashed to Shawn Dra's house figuring if he came and told me Shawn Dra must already know and be concocting a plan to rescue her.

When I got there I found that the house was empty and that seemed to piss me off even more as I pulled out my phone and angrily dialed Shawn Dra's number.

"What!"Shawn Dra yelled through the phone obviously frustrated but I didn't care it was because of her and her brother that Caroline was in this mess.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"None of your damn business"

"The fact that Caroline is missing makes it my business if you're doing anything other looking for her it's a waste of time"

"What the hell Klaus you don't own me so do everyone a favor and go fuck yourself and leave me the fuck alone"She yelled and hung up the phone.

I felt the rage bubble up within me and felt the need to rip someone's head off as I left to find Davina.

Somewhere underground Caroline's POV

I woke up and my whole body felt heavy I rolled my head and saw slits all down my arm. I should be healing but I'm not and my daylight ring is gone. It reminds of that time when my dad tried to fix me and that time is not one I like to remember. I looked around the room and saw nothing but darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"I said looking up when I heard a voice.

"Welcome to the garden" someone said in the room.

Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnn Review Please!


End file.
